Protector, Future, Lover
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Cuando una nueva chica viene a vivir a las afueras de la ciudad, ella no sabe que todo va a cambiar. ¿Los vampiros existen? Mientras tanto, parece que no es la única nueva en la ciudad. Ambientada en Inglaterra. Vampiros. AU. No Bella. Jasper/OC Traducción.


**Protector, Future, Lover**

Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y la trama a **DesolateDreamer**, que me dio permiso de traducir su historia, muchas gracias.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Antes de empezar con la historia, quiero aclarar algo:

Antes de este long-fic, la autora hizo un one-shot, que ya tradujeron, se llama _Mira, pero no toques_ de _Bella Diggory Cullen_. Me encantó; pero es algo paralelo a este fic, no veo problema en que lo lean, pero habrá algunos spoilers.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**Sé que han estado esperando para que suba esto, y ¡aquí esta! Me tomó mucho tiempo escribir este capítulo… es nuevo para mí. Esta historia va a estar en Jasper POV, y en el de la chica nueva. ¡Disfruten!**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Las dos horas de camino desde el pueblo hasta las afueras de la ciudad parecieron más cortas de lo que en realidad eran. Miraba los autos y los autos pasar. El sol estaba caliente ese día, haciendo que la piel de mis muslos se pegara al asiento de cuero. El aire acondicionado no era suficiente, lo que era un signo de que estaba empezando el verano. El interior del auto contrastaba con lo brillante que estaba afuera, el cielo azul y el pasto verde. El camino solo se arruinaba si veías hacia adelante. Por la ventana lateral, era pacifico. La velocidad a la que íbamos me hacía querer ir más lento, lo que era raro para mí. Me encanta conducir rápido.

Paramore explotaba desde las bocinas que estaban debajo de mi ventana y en el frente del auto. Mis labios sincronizaban con la letra, con demasiado miedo a cantar en caso de que alguien escuchara. Me gusta cantar, pero aparentemente no soy buena es eso.

No estaba tan reacia a venir antes. Quería venir. Pero extrañaría a mis amigos… mucho. Mi papá estaría aún más solo ahora. Estaría aún más lejos de él ahora. Extrañaría ver el mar desde mi ventana. Y a las aves comer en el jardín de junto. El olor a sal por las mañanas cuando caminaba hasta la parada de autobús para llegar a la escuela. Y aunque todo era para personas pobres (como nosotros), lo extrañaría.

Este nuevo lugar sería muy diferente al pueblo. Era grande, lujoso y caro. Mi madre lo vio como un beneficio – ¡una casa gratis a las afueras de la ciudad! Su marido sería capaz de ir a trabajar a un bajo precio, sin todas las complicaciones. Tendríamos más dinero entrando que saliendo.

Y en cuanto a mi… lo iría en sexto curso.

No me gustaba mi antigua escuela por todo eso del "año acelerado." Estaban probando algo nuevo en mi generación, lo que significaba que todo lo que hiciéramos lo haríamos un año antes. Era una locura. Ya tenía diez GCSE*, y tenía quince. ¿¡Tengo quince y la estoy en sexto año?!

Estaba muy preocupada por la escuela después del verano. Sería la más joven del año. Por lo tanto, me llamarían 'nerd' y 'friki' el primer día. Estaba emocionada, nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Pensé que el estrés de los GCSE's había sido malo. Esto era verdaderamente angustiante.

Muy pronto, el carro aparcó en la entrada de mi nueva casa. La canción paró abruptamente. Mi madre, muy emocionada como para recordar sacar el CD, saltó fuera del auto. Empujé el asiento hacia adelante, de mal humor.

Por unos momentos, me quedé en la entrada, había estado en esa casa solo tres veces en mi vida. Mi mente había tratado de forzar a mi memoria a recordar, por lo que no lo hago bien. El césped delantero no es como lo recordaba. Y la puerta principal estaba en el frente de la casa.

Llevamos las maletas que faltaban adentro, porque ya habíamos traído la mayoría de las cosas. Rápidamente subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación, examinando todo. Tomé todos los detalles del cuarto, que sería mío de ahora en adelante.

Me preparé para trabajar, desempacando mis cosas y poniendo mis posters. Mi calendario estaba en Julio, pero aún tenía clases. Mi madre me tuvo que sacar de la escuela en el segundo en que acabé mis exámenes. Obtuvimos la casa tan pronto que tuvimos que mudarnos o la perderíamos.

Instale mi computadora rápidamente. Fue fácil, lo había hecho muchas veces antes. Colgué toda mi ropa en el closet. No era mucho, pero ahora podríamos comprar más. Después me dejé caer en mi cama, tratando de deshacerme de todo.

Conecté mi iPod a las bocinas y escuché un poco de música, tratando de relajarme. Acurrucándome en mi cama, voltee hacia la ventana. Mi madre entró en el cuarto mientras empezaba una nueva canción.

"Todo está muy lindo ya que desempacaste." Meditó, sonriendo.

Mi mamá caminó hacia la ventana y abrió las cortinas un poco más, para que la más mínima luz posible entrara a mi habitación.

"Hmm." No sabía que responder. No estaba segura de sí me gustaba o si me debería gustar mi habitación tan pronto.

"Vamos a redecorar abajo primero." Ella continuo, mirándome. "Y después arriba."

"Está bien." Me senté, así que estaba con las piernas cruzadas sobre mi cama, quitando los cortos mechones de mí cabello, que estaban sobre mis ojos.

"¿Qué quieres para comer?"

Pausé por un momento, son hambre. "Creo que iré a la ciudad y daré una vuelta."

"Oh… ok." No era una persona social, pero tenía que conocer a alguien, ¿cierto? De otra forma no reconocería a nadie en la escuela. Bueno, con suerte conocería a alguien en la escuela.

"¡Adiós!" mi madre gritó.

Las cosas no eran muy diferentes ahora. La casa no era la misma, pero mi familia sí. ¿Por qué no habría de serlo?

Una vez que estuve afuera decidí escuchar música en mi iPod suavemente. Si iba ser social, esto era lo que tenía que hacer. Yo ya estaba actuando fuera de lo normal. Esto era la prueba.

Caminé por la calle hasta el centro. Era muy lujoso. Tiendas sobre las que nunca había oído estaban por todas partes. Unas letras llamaron mi atención desde un ventanal y noté que era una joyería. Mientras miraba por la ventana, parando por un momento, vi los precios altos y me alejé. Las tiendas de ropa, para mi horror, eran demasiado caras; temí que tendría que buscar por toda la ciudad para comprar en una tienda conocida.

Como era Viernes, nada estaba muy alborotado, porque seguíamos en periodo de escuela. Ocasionalmente veía una persona por ahí, pero eso era todo. Típico – la única vez que quiero ser social y no hay nadie cerca. _'¿Quién está siendo un anti-social ahora?_' pensé amargamente.

Finalmente, encontré una tienda que no era excesivamente cara y entre. Los estilos eran muy diferentes a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Nunca te podía ir mal con unos jeans y una blusa, y como tenía un pésimo sentido de la moda, solo usaba eso.

Cuando encontré algo, lo levante de un estante y miré la blusa arriba y abajo. Decidiendo que no me quedaría bien, la regresé a su lugar y vague hacía la sección de verano.

Pasé un tiempo viendo los vestidos. Amaba los vestidos de verano, pero no eran realmente lo mío. No pretendía comprar ninguno.

"Este va bien con tu cabello." Dijo una voz femenina detrás de mí.

Voltee para ver a una linda, pequeña chica con corto pelo negro (muy parecido al mío). Sus brillantes ojos color ámbar inmediatamente sobresalieron. Su voz era como campanas. Ella definitivamente trabaja aquí, tenía una etiqueta con su nombre. 'Alice Cullen'.

Incliné mi cabeza hacia el vestido que estaba sosteniendo. Era banco, haciendo que su piel se viera mortalmente pálida. Sobre él estaba una chaqueta de jean. Era perfecto.

"Lo que estaba buscando." Mi cara se elevó en entusiasmo. "Gracias."

Me pasó el vestido, sonriendo con satisfacción. "Sé que otros estilos te gustarían si quieres."

Miré la etiqueta del precio, y vi que era barato. Tenía un poco de dinero. "Seguro." Asentí.

Alice me llevó por toda la tienda, enseñándome diferentes tipos de cosas disponibles. La mayoría eran ropa, pero había unos zapatos y maquillaje también. Nunca me había divertido tanto comprando. Esperaba que Alice fuera a la misma escuela que yo, era muy agradable. Me dijo que era la dueña de la tienda, junto con su hermana, Rosalie, y que abrían todos los días menos los Domingos. Demasiado pronto, me había quedado sin efectivo, así que compre la ropa y un par de zapatos, incluyendo el vestido.

Encontré un pequeño café donde comí un poco. Me senté sola escuchando música, pero no me importó. Me canse de socializar rápidamente. Alice fue suficiente por ahora.

Cuando comencé a caminar de regreso a casa ya eran las tres y el sol se había ido en el cielo, oculto tras una nube gris. Suspirando, aceleré mi paso, no quería que mi ropa nueva quedara mojada, o yo. Las bolsas eran solo de papel. Por suerte, llegue a la casa antes de que el cielo empezara a escupir.

"Hola." Saludo a mi madre en la puerta

"Hey" Sonreí, llendo a la sala. Me siguió.

Empecé a sacar la ropa de las bolsas, en el sofá. "Compre ropa en la cuidad."

"Oh, bien." Ella sonrió sosteniendo el vestido blanco. "¿Cuál tienda?"

"Ali and Ro's" recordé.

Ella sacó el recibo de una de las bolsas. "¿Enserio conseguiste todo esto por cincuenta libras? Creí que era caro por aquí."

"Yo también." Coincidí, doblando la ropa. "Pero esa tienda no. Alice dijo que ella era la dueña junto con su hermana."

"Negocio de la casa…" Mi madre empezó a examinar las no-muy-altas zapatillas rojas. "¿Alice?"

"Creo que eso es lo de Ali en el nombre. Ella me ayudó a elegir la ropa – es muy agradable."

Me sonrió cálidamente. "Ya estás haciendo amigos. Ves, no es tan malo aquí."

Me encogí de hombros. "Tal vez."

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Si estás leyendo esto, ¡lo hiciste! ¡Felicidades! Si te preguntas por que se referían a la chica como "la chica nueva" hasta ahora, es porque no he pensado en un nombre.**

**Dejen reviews :)**

**~ Twi-girl 56**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**GLOSARIO****:**

**GCSE*** El Certificado General de Educación Secundaria (en inglés: _General Certificate of Secondary Education_ o, en sus siglas, _GCSE_) es el nombre de un grupo de títulos británicos obtenidos a través de exámenes que se llevan a cabo a estudiantes de entre 14 y 16 años en las escuelas secundarias de Gales, Inglaterra e Irlanda del Norte. (Wikipedia.)


End file.
